gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Denise Robinson
American |businesses = Prostitution (possibly) |voice = Heather Alicia Simms |pob = Ganton Courts, Ganton, Los Santos }} Denise Robinson is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. She is Carl Johnson's first girlfriend and possibly a prostitute. Biography She wears a football jersey with Growler written on the back. Denise lives in Ganton, Los Santos, and is a supporter of the Grove Street Families. She first meets Carl Johnson during the mission Burning Desire, where CJ, on the orders of Officer Frank Tenpenny, sets fire to set of houses belonging to Vagos members. Denise, who is inside one of the homes, cries for help and is rescued by Carl. They then begin to date. Denise, as a Grove Street Families member, enjoys doing drive-by shootings on the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. She does not mind what Carl looks like, and is normally at her home between 16:00 and 06:00 (4:00 PM and 6:00 AM). Early Life Denise grew up in Ganton Courts and later relocated to a house next to Grove Street and became a prostitute. She mentions that she had 3 kids in the past, but gave them away to foster care. Date Types Food Date Denise prefers to go to either a fast food restaurant (such as Cluckin' Bell) or in Ten Green Bottles, a bar just northwest of her home. She also hates diners, restaurants and Burger Shot but likes to go to The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Dancing Date Denise prefers to go to Alhambra, a club on the edge of Idlewood, Los Santos. (Note: if Carl takes Denise to Alhambra and the dancing date has not been requested, it's treated the same as a visit to Ten Green Bottles, with the same cut scene.) Driving Date Denise likes the area surrounding her house like Ganton and Idlewood and does not mind how fast or slow you drive. "Alternative date" The alternative date for Denise is to do a drive-by on other gangs in Los Santos, whether it be at cars or a group of people. Allowing Denise to do a drive-by will normally make her happy and you will not fail the original date she sets you at the start. The alternative date can be completed instead of performing the original intended dates, like dancing, however it is combined with the driving date (i.e. Denise's "fun" meter will increase after she's shot at someone). Note: if Denise asks to do a drive-by after you've taken over 100% of the gang territories in Los Santos, she won't shoot at any Grove Street gang members. Coffee Denise should start inviting you in for coffee after dates when your relationship with her is at about 40%. Rewards Denise rewards Carl when the relationship reaches 50%, by giving him the keys to her green Hustler (which is only available during the times she is at home). At 100%, Denise gives Carl a Pimp Suit, which is a light blue suit with a pair of shoes. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Burning Desire Trivia *Although all girlfriends may telephone Carl asking for a date, Denise does it more than the others. *There is a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City poster inside of Denise's house, although this can only be seen through the Hot Coffee mod. *Her license plate on the green Hustler says "HOMEGIRL". *When it comes to food dates, she is the easiest to take out because the bar is a block away while a restaurant is right in front of her home. *After CJ reclaims Madd Dogg's Mansion back, if the player ever listens to Radio Los Santos, they might hear her asking Carl to see her because she's desperate. The DJ then complains that shoutouts like those should end up on Lonely Hearts, and not there. *On her driving date she will tell CJ random facts about her such as "I had three kids, but I gave them away." *You can unlock her Hustler without having 50% progress by using another car to push it into your garage and letting the door close. *It is possible that Denise is a prostitute, because she was seen with Los Santos Vagos, and she gives CJ a Pimp Suit once he reach 100% progress with her. It is also suggested by her car which is a "Hustler". *There is a pedestrian with the same model as Denise in the mission A Home In The Hills. Killing the pedestrian does not affect your relationship with Denise, however. *Carl may encounter a criminal with Denise's model in the Vigilante mission, as seen in this video. *After The Green Sabre, at which point Carl is based for a time outside of Los Santos, he no longer has any obligations towards Denise: he will not receive nagging phone calls, nor will his progress decrease, so long as he stays outside of Los Santos. If he reenters the city (except during a mission), the progress bar will reappear (and go up and down accordingly) and Denise will attempt to phone him again. This also applies when Carl reestablishes his base in Los Santos near the end of the game (dating Denise during the riots is possible, if dangerous to both Carl and Denise). Carl has the option to continue dating her, but there is no storyline-related obligation to do so. *She is the easiest girlfriend to date as she is not picky and the establishments are near, in comparison to Helena Wankstein, who lives in a ranch far from any establishment. *If you kill her while in a date, she will drop a Micro Uzi, which is used to drive-by some Ballas. Gallery DeniseRobinson-Artwork.jpg|Artwork Denise Robinson's Home.jpg|Denise's house. DeniseRobinson-GTASA-Fullbodyshot.jpg Navigation de:Denise Robinson es:Denise Robinson fi:Denise Robinson fr:Denise Robinson hu:Denise Robinson pl:Denise Robinson pt:Denise Robinson tr:Denise Robinson Robinson, Denise Robinson, Denise Robinson, Denise Category:Prostitutes Category:Determinant Characters